Sephiria Lechaos
|-|Base= |-|SO - Diviner Vision= Summary A character made by FateAlbane. Sephiria is an antagonist in the G. I. story. She's also the main antagonist in the Introduction Arc (Chapter 1 ~ 6) and a catalyst for the following (Necro Voice Arc - Chapter 7 ~ Ongoing). Being a descendant of Lilith Lechaos, Sephiria is a powerful witch who is seen as a great threat to the lands of Greifor Ysustrata. Her name grew infamous because of it and the terrors of meeting her are sung about by many minstrels who roam the lands, hoping that at some point a great hero can come and stop her wake of Chaos. As the story would have it, she had been roaming the continent of Daldarei for a long time, in search of a certain artifact of legend... The first mention of Sephiria in the history happens during chapter 2, when according to Testament - the archmage of the Frozen Fate - the girl was last seen "shifting her focus" and heading towards the general direction of Lemniscrest, the city where our story starts. The witch makes her proper debut right in the next chapter, which is titled after her own namesake: Sephiria Lechaos. ...Her path and that of Demetrius will inevitably cross. More recently, she plays the role of villain protagonist in the short story Bewitching Bloody Branch - which is a prequel oneshot telling how she came into possession of her dress. Just like her ancestor once did, Sephiria has been slowly - but surely - gathering powerful beings under her service to join the ranks of Chaos and fill the echelons of her very own army - the Isfetiamat. Among those she has invited recently are the likes of Never Veola and Tsubaki Roswhita - albeit the former refused the invitation, and the latter (while taking her up on the offer) is in no condition whatsoever to take any action at present. After remaining entirely unseen for a long time, she eventually made a small cameo by the time of Castle Chaos' Epilogue. In it, she was seen telling the other Unit Leaders to leave Daldarei be: Despite Alhazred's defeat, she was fully certain that Chaos needed not interfere any further - the people could have this victory... At least until they started to fight themselves for the glory that comes with it. She was also amused by the thought of how far Siren could actually go, deciding to watch with her own eyes how things would ultimately develop. With someone like her now free to wield powers once used by defenders of Order and heralds of Chaos alike in the great war of the past... Sephiria herself couldn't help but find this development a spectacle worth watching. ...Or was this how she wanted it to be all along? Perhaps time itself would leave these answers lost to the Abyss of Chaos. Appearance Should be the same as the drawings in this page. In the story, she was initially described as follows: Personality Sephiria is a person whose emotions are sometimes "hard to read", as they're hidden behind her usual demeanor of ruthlessness - in both the battlefield and in her conversations. Though her appearances as of yet all take place in a single chapter, some of her personality traits can already be observed. Sephiria was noted to act in a distinguished manner, or even graceful one. More often than not her gestures are compared to that of the daughter of a noble, even while she is engaged in the act of taking the lives of others away. This most likely comes from how much she respects her own ancestor, in a stark contrast to her pronounced disdain towards humans. Sometimes, she can be decorous enough in her words for her voice - and overall atmosphere to her character - to be compared to that of a storyteller reciting something: Despite the fear the Lucasta knights had, this trait of hers was at least enough for them to feel entranced as the witch approached. However, this is only an impression at the very surface of her actions that is soon broken by her sadistic ways: In truth, Sephiria holds not the slightest intention of showing respect towards humans.. Her act of "gracefulness" was shown in the story as adding insult to injury, being no more than a part to her play of making an spectacle out of other people's suffering. The witch went as far as presenting the very death of their comrades as a work of art to be displayed to the other knights: When others replied to her actions with something like the aforementioned rage, the only answer she had for them was plain sarcasm. Sephiria was shown to be confident enough in her own capabilities to not feel a sense of risk from any of her opponents, but also a grasp of her own limitations: Albeit she was still willing to try and take the Sublime Orb (SO), she did not disregard its powers entirely as "lukewarm" like she did against the Lucasta Knights. Though she has demonstrated an accentuated level of conceit, It should also be noted that her act of underestimation came from her already knowing the extent of the knight's abilities, and that against unknown threats, the witch would have acted in a different manner, keeping her guard up. This could be seen when she mentioned that, in face of the plan they tried to execute, she would "have to remember to be more cautious even around bugs" from then on. As a person, Sephiria sounds particularly fond of irony, and to an extent she definitely has sadistic tendencies. Despite all this, the witch displayed a limit to how much she is willing (or rather, how much she would go out of her way) to see others suffering anymore than necessary. Seeing how she ended the soldiers who didn't resist her as much in a swift blow, as opposed to the ones who resisted being killed in a much more painful way, it seems like she does so to convince others of making a pointless confrontation happen for both sides - as the winner is already decided. This was later seen by the Knights as an offer to spare them not just the physical pain but also the emotional one: The thought that her presence meant that every day of their lives had been for naught. A thought that she knew would only grow as they talked to each other. The witch was also shown to have a great appreciation for arts and architecture. More than once she had her attention drawn to the many portraits and was seemingly distracted by the many artisan crafts and sculptures in the cathedral. Finally, despite her lack of second thoughts about killing anyone who crossed her path, in one particular occasion she displayed an apparent willingness to let a soldier go, but changed her mind upon him making a final attempt at stopping her from obtaining the artifact instead of running away. ...As it can be seen, the story makes it ambiguous on whether or not her intentions were genuinely a hint of mercy during this moment, or just another act of the witch playing with emotions. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Sephiria Lechaos Origin: EVOLVERSE Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Witch, Last of the Lechaos Lineage Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Misc. Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energeia grants her Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world) and Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being). Mind Control and Soul Removal (the Lucasta Knights who knew of her powers, feared that she would do so upon her arrival or open way to the Land of the Dead - though this last one could be simply a metaphor for the act of killing them.), Soul Destruction (capable of destroying souls to an extent where not a fragment of them moves on to the afterlife), Overwhelming Aura (Due to her immense levels of Energeia, her presence causes Magical Jamming, which interferes with and weakens or nullifies the powers of those in her vicinity if she is not self-suppressed), Energy Sensing (Sensed traces of energy from people who had left a temple 7 days before her arrival), As the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Sephiria should be resistant to the powers she herself has displayed. |-|Psychokinesis= Psychokinesis allows her the use of: Telekinesis (Type 1 - can also be used for Attack Reflection), Flight, Telepathy (can also be used for Mind Reading) and Remote Viewing to observe multiple locations at once. |-|SO-Assimilation= Dream Manipulation (the pulse of her power reached for and washed over the Land of Fairies), High Resistance to Pain, Law, Existence Erasure, and Conceptual Manipulation (The SO's power had erased countless beings over the ages, growing ever stronger with each fallen one - having also gathered the force of the world's elements. Sephiria resisted its powers and Laws, then overcame its attempt to merge and destroy her from within- ultimately absorbing and corrupting it.), Existence Erasure (as the Orb's powers were made her own, she can utilize it), resistance to Clairvoyance and Precognition (Be it in a short or long-term, the Oracles of Greifor can't predict or foresee her actions - even if they are in possession of any of her belongings and in a place she was at recently), Has "a sublimated perception of the present world" - though what that means is unknown as of yet. |-|Chaos-Centered= Immortality (Type 8, what defines her as Sephiria is deeply engraved in existence like a scar - as the Component of Chaos in the pages of Creation. Stated the blood she carries represents the new facet of Chaos) Chaos Manipulation allows her to disrupt and negate or bypass resistances, Regeneration (Mid-Godly due to her Immortality - as long as Chaos persists, any harm to her existence will always be reformed or assimilated as a part of it. When she bathed in the Flames of Hell prior to acquiring her dress, Sephiria's existence was reforming itself fast enough for Never Veola to believe she was taking no damage from it. Also regenerated from all damage she had suffered from the SO upon absorbing its power) |-|Sorcery & Auraments= Magic (weaponized Magic is one of the applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances), Barrier Creation and Sealing (Erected a barrier around the Temple that could prevent mental interference from passing and isolated it from the outside world with Magic) , Elemental Manipulation (of the Light, Dark, Water, Ice, Fire, Magma, Earth, Sand, Wind, Lightning and Flora variations, as the SO had gathered power from and could use "the elements of the world" and these compose the "elemental roulette" of GI), Can breach forcefields and dispel seals, Petrification, Paralysis Inducement, Light Absorption, Elemental Shapeshifting (of the Full Conversion type), Hellfire Manipulation (after seeing it multiple times, Sephiria learned how to channel and appropriate its powers), Resistance to Possession, Empathic Manipulation, Poison, Death, Curse and Biological Manipulation (the Zorn couldn't affect her with anything but Lex Talionis), Law Manipulation and Unconventional resistance to it (learned the mechanics of Lex Talionis and created a counter compilation of her own Laws - the Chaos Compendium, which relates to her being and can only be rewritten by her own authority. These are the laws Sephiria abides by, regardless of any other written in the functions of the planes.) |-|Bloody Roots= Absorption (the red markings around her dress take their color by absorbing and crystallizing the blood of those she has killed. Because Energeia flows through all, the dress in itself is her weapon and grows stronger - it serves several functions, and amplifying her innate powers is one of them.), Blood Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation (the Regalia can be manipulated or act on its own, as an "extension" of the witch. Her powers are shared with it and vice-versa), Selective Intangibility, Immunity to direct applications of Matter Manipulation (the dress is not made of matter but rather spiritual substance and pure Energeia. This property is extended to the one who wears it.), high resistance to Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (the dress feeds on Hellfire, Death and Soul based powers, while also functioning under the existential systems of the Land of the Dead - unbound by the structure of space or the conventional flow of time), Acausality (Type 4, similar to a Fairy's manifestation) 'Attack Potency: Moon level (Was able to create an earthquake of Multi-Continental Levels with her arrival alone. Raised a tectonic plate to serve as her mobile-HQ around the globe, high above the clouds, rather casually. It was said that upon obtaining the SO's power, her capabilities would increase to the extent where "no scale of the world would measure the scope of her menace anymore" and she is regarded as a threat on the same level of her ancestor, who recquired the combined power of all Regent Spirits/Aurizens to be overcome. Each Regent Spirit has their own corresponding moon maintained by their power. The Aurizen of Flames - Ignatius Isarefh - could efortlessly melt the planet's surface/crust, something that would recquire this much energy, if he so desired. While the Aurizen of Earth - Ymir - is not only responsible for the planet's rotation but could also accelerate or fully halt it.) Speed: FTL (faster than the likes of Sirius Avner who, being the Regent Spirit of Light can naturally reach SoL, as he governs all light related phenomena in Greifor - it is also he who determined said speed at the Dawn of the Elements.) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Doubtlessly stronger than Nephthys or Dragnar). Class Z with Psychokinesis (As her Psychokinesis is far superior to her domain over the Earth Aurament, she should be able to move or lift entire Tectonic Plates - which weigh an average of 4.0678242 × 10^22 kg.). Striking Strength: Moon Class Durability: Moon level (Her levels of Energeia should scale to her defensive capacity, making her body as resistant to damage as the destruction her powers can bring. Sephiria's immortality and regeneration make her remarkably hard to kill.) Range: Melee range physically, much higher with Magic (created a barrier that surrounded the entire Vide-Divina Shrine and isolated it from outside interference up to an unknown distance. Manipulated the Tectonic Plates of Greifor. The pulse of her power once crossed the limits of the human world, reaching past and across the Land of Fairies). Unknown for her Vision. Stamina: Inexhaustible. Has an infinite supply of power by virtue of functioning as one with Chaos itself. Intelligence: '''As a witch of legendary lineage, Sephiria has vast knowledge of not only magic but of the story of the world Greifor to an extent that is above anything a regular person could ever dream of. Knowing things of ages past and some others that are mostly lost to time, she is rather capable of accessing the situation at hand and keen in making plans in advance or reacting accordingly to how others might behave or are acting around her presence. '''Weaknesses: * None notable. Equipment * Sublime Orb - Of the Diviner Vision: Technically not an equipment per se as it was absorbed by her and turned into just a part - or extension - of her being. Having a will of its own, it originally had the power to reject and erase anyone it deemed unworthy of its power (for more details, check info on Sephiria's resistances and Immortality). * It's possible that she can now do the same, though her intent on taking it came from this artifact bestowing upon its user a Vision (just like that of Psions, in the SiPsi story). Fabled as a power that could only exist in legends, the Diviner Vision is said to "Sublimate the user's perception of the present world". The implications of that or what such power entails is an unknown factor as of yet. * Regalia of the Vampire Tree Spirit - 樹木子 Blooming in Blood, Dress of the Youkai (Tree Child Blooming in Blood, Dress of The Bewitching Specter) - Sephiria's dress and weapon of choice, otherwise named "Bloody Roots" ''for short. It's a special kind of garment that was woven in the Land of the Dead and infused with the Energeia of the abundant vampiric trees - the "Jubboko". * As a result, this dress drains and converts both the blood and force of its targets into more power for its own nourishment, just like its sources once did. The ammount of power gained is directly proportional to what the target had in life, and can be shared with the witch (sort of like collecting fruits from a tree). * Because there's a link between the dress' flow of Energeia and that of its owner, this weapon can also strike on its own or make use of Sephiria's powers if need be, effectively acting as an "extension" to the witch. * As it was cultivated in the Land of the Dead under the atmosphere of Yomi and Meido (冥途 - Dark Way, the Underworld. In the context of this story, the surface levels of the Land of the Dead), it also grants protection to and thrives on powers that would have any relation to this plane while also ignoring phenomena of the physical world. Soul-based techniques, powers revolving around Death and other such things are absorbed and converted into more Energeia (in much the same way any tree would use sunlight for photosynthesis), while purely material strikes will phase straight through. * Finally, since the Land of the Dead and its inhabitants share not the chains of space and are removed from the flow of time, changes to the structure of the former or the currents of the latter are also proved innefective, rendering the user akin to a kind of anomaly in the material plane. One that does not abide by many of its mechanics and inner workings, functioning instead by existential systems of the other world. * Apparently, Sephiria personally requested this dress as a reward from someone hailing from the Land of the Dead, albeit the circumstances around it are currently unknown. Notable Techniques/Attacks * '''Psychokinesis: '''Frequently, Psychokinesis is compared to the likes of Telekinesis which consists of moving things around with one's mind. In the context of this story, however, Psychokinesis is an all-encompassing term to several powers that involve the use of the mind. While Telekinesis remains a sub-power of it, it's by no means the limits of its applications: * Things such as Telepathy, Mind-Reading, Mind Control, interference with other powers of mental nature, flight through movement of one's own body, remote viewing to observe multiple places outside the normal senses of the user are some of the many applications Sephiria has shown herself capable of using. It's not done through magic, but rather one's own mental strength. The power output of this is thus, directly proportional to the overall energy level of the Witch. * '''Anarchy Eyesight: '''A power mentioned in her character profile but whose effects are still a mistery. It's apparently a result of her Chaotic Vision merging with the powers of the SO. Other details should eventually have light shed upon them. Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life: "Fīat jūstitia ruat cælum. (Let justice be done, though the Heavens fall.)" Date of Birth: December 31 Horoscope/Zodiac: Capricorn Birthplace, Values: Mostly unknown. Hobbies: According to herself in the extra section of chapter 5, she "used to have a penchant for divination". Likes: Appreciates Art and Architecture. According to herself in the extra section to chapter 5, she likes her cuisine generally spicy. She also enjoys dishes with Seafood and Pepper Sauce. Sephiria's musical tastes involve compositions with choir/chanting as part of them, and her favorite musical instrument is the Organ. She directly mentioned the well-known Toccata and Fugue in D Minor as one of her most appreciated songs to listen to. Dislikes: Humans. Eye Color: Red. Hair Color: Mostly purple, with a few magenta-colored locks. Status: Alive, but Inactive. Affiliation: The Lechaos Lineage of Witches/Founder and de facto leader of the Isfetiamat - absolute ruler of those designed as Chaos Harbingers. Gallery Facts about the character - I associate her a lot with the song Exile, by the Synth-pop duo Hurts. - If she had a boss theme song I honestly imagine it could sound something like the Piano Sonata D no.4 from Disgaea. Also Battle #9 from RPG Maker VX Ace soundtrack. - According to the 4Komas, she is treated by parents like some sort of monster and her name is used to scare their children into behaving, otherwise she will come to "fish them". This custom apparently mirrors a tradition that existed ever since the times of her ancestor, Lilith. However, the part about "fishing" came to be because of her having weapon projections called Phase Blades, which bear a resemblance to harpoons or hooks. Thus, they are sometimes called "Phase Baits of Fisherphiria" as a sort of joke between my friends. - Despite her notorious actions that have grown enough to echo across a continent, someone has yet to put any bounty on her head. This is speculated by many adventurers to be out of fear of retaliation: The ones offering the money are afraid that she would, by some manner of witchcraft, know *who exactly* is wanting her head, thus responding them in kind by "paying a visit". - Considering I'm a big fan of Berserk and it was one of the series that gave me the fascination with the fantasy genre, some things about Sephiria's character (and her overwhelming power in-verse, one that was deemed beyond description even for the supernatural standards of Greifor) were influenced/inspired by The God Hand. Category:Witches Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dream Users Category:Flight Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Magma Users Category:Sand Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Blood Users Category:Clothing Manipulation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:EVOLVERSE